The present invention relates to an improved cable clamp, which can be used to terminate a cable, for example to a bus bar. It is known to provide cable clamps comprising a male jaw having a tail and an integral part-cylindrical head, and a female jaw having a tail and an integral yoke which defines a part-cylindrical socket, the head of the male jaw being received in the socket to permit relative pivotal movement between the jaws, a cable receiving opening extending diametrically through the head and a cable receiving opening extending radially through the yoke, the said openings being aligned in an open pivotal position of the jaws to permit insertion of the cable therethrough and substantially misaligned in a closed pivotal position of the jaws to clamp the cable, the tails being clamped together to hold the jaws in the closed position.
The cable clamps of this form shown in Cornell U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,357,068, 4,479,694, 4,548,462 and 4,898,551 have been found to provide excellent operational characteristics. They can be easily installed without special tools; they provide high cable pull-out resistance and low electric resistance; and it may be arranged that the inner part of the clamp can be assembled into the outer part of the clamp in two separate orientations, each adapted to terminate a particular diameter cable.
For these reasons, clamps of this type are increasingly popular. One high volume application for such clamps is at the point where power is taken from power transmission lines. Such connections are usually made at the top of transmission poles with the clamp in a vertical orientation and the cable leaving the clamp vertically downwards. This orientation presents problems, especially in outdoor situations, of moisture entering the upwardly pointing cable and penetrating inside the insulation. Such moisture penetration can cause electrical problems with the cables.
One object of the present invention therefore is to provide a cable clamp in which the cable may be protected from moisture penetration as described above.